Sharper than a Sword
by ScarletonWhitePetals
Summary: Legolas and Tauriel race to catch up to the marauding orcs, but Legolas' mind is on other things...like how he feels about Tauriel.


Sharper than a Sword

Legolas and Tauriel hurried down the steep embankment, following the river. Orc tracks littered the ground. The disgusting creatures were so obvious, not even bothering to cover their tracks. Legolas had always hated their kind. It was one of the reasons he'd agreed to come with Tauriel in the first place. That and the fact that she was right; they couldn't continue to sit idly by while their world was threatened by darkness. But if he were being completely honest with himself, he had to admit that it was for one reason only: He was jealous. Jealous because Tauriel showed favor to another man, a _dwarf_ of all things, over him. It really ate at him.

They had traveled for a little more than an hour. The sun was sinking lower toward the horizon. The river they'd been following suddenly opened up into a huge lake. The two elves could see the lights of a town on the other side: Lake Town. "The tracks seem to turn here." he said, eyeing the mud at the edge of the water. "They must have gone around."

"Of course. Orcs can't swim." added Tauriel. She looked to a grove of trees a little ways off. "We can build a small raft and get there before they do, or at least at the same time. We should get started." Taking a small, elven hatchet from her belt, she strode toward the trees. Legolas watched her determined gait with a frown. Was it really the fate of the world that drove her, or was it the fact that _his_ life was in danger? He looked from her, to the distant town. If there was a time to ask, it was now, before things got ugly.

They finished their raft in half an hour. It was just big enough for the two of them. Tauriel tied on the last log with some twine. After a brief once over, she said, "It looks sturdy enough. We must go." Night had fallen, the last of the sunset barely visible behind the Lonely Mountain. Its massive silhouette was an ominous sight. Without a word, Legolas helped her push the crude craft into the water and they hopped on with the lithe grace of elves and began paddling with their hands toward the town. He'd been stalling for hours, but now that they were getting closer to their destination, he couldn't hold his tongue anymore. It was now or never.

"Tauriel…" From her position beside him, she glanced over.

"Yes?"

"I need to know something."

Her voice and countenance had turned uneasy. "What?"

He kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke. "What is the reason that you wanted to come after these orcs? Is it really because of this coming darkness, or…or is it that dwarf you're worried for?"

Tauriel didn't answer right away. Legolas glanced over at her. Her jaw was set, her eyes not even meeting his. The king's words echoed in her mind. _Do not give him hope where there is none._ "Why do you want to know?"

He felt a stabbing pain in his heart. It was small, but sharper than any sword. He took a deep breath. "Just answer the question Tauriel."

There was another long pause. Lake Town was looming ahead of them. They were running out of time. "Tauriel." Legolas said, willing her to answer. The wait was killing him.

"I simply want to do the right think, Legolas. That is all." she replied finally as they ran aground. They had arrived. Tauriel got to her feet and leapt off the raft onto dry land in one bound. She turned to Legolas who came right after. "Tell me now, are you with me? Everything else can be saved until after this night."

Legolas looked into her eyes for a long moment before nodding resignedly. "Always."

They raced off through the dark streets, following the foul stench the orcs left behind. Soon enough, they found the despicable creatures trying to enter a house. Tauriel took out her bow and fired off a well-aimed arrow. It pierced the creature's chest and it fell immediately, "I'll climb to the roof, take them by surprise. You go in through the front." said Legolas, taking off before she could consent to the plan. She watched him run and scale the house, remorse in her heart, before running to the front door.

She was surprised to find Kili there among a few human children and two of his fellow dwarves. Her heart wrenched at the sight of him. He looked to be in so much pain. _The poison arrow._ She thought immediately. But there wasn't time to dwell on this. The remaining orcs in the home had paused in their attack, stunned by the sight of her, but were quickly regaining their senses. Before either she or they could make a move, Legolas dropped from the roof and proceeded to slash and hack with deadly grace, taking out most of the orcs there. Tauriel helped by firing arrow after arrow. What was left of the monstrous creatures fled to avoid being slaughtered. With them gone, Tauriel's eyes focused on the injured Kili, who's breathing had turned to panting. "Help us. We're losing him!" pleaded one of the dwarves desperately.

Legolas turned and saw the way Tauriel gazed at the dwarf on the table. He felt pain like slit cut into his heart. He went to the door, throwing one last desperate look to the elf woman. "Tauriel." he said, doing everything in his power not to let emotion flood his voice. She looked at him, and he could already see the resolve in her eyes. The stab he felt was harsh, like a sword through the heart. Without another word, he fled, disguising it as hunting the remaining orcs. He would fight like a warrior, and he didn't care if he died like one either.

* * *

_Sad ending, I know. :(_

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
